Chapter 322
Gloria is the 322nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Finally concluding their battles, Juvia and Gray take out Chelia and Lyon, whilst Erza uses her Second Origin to take down Minerva. Seeing himself as the final opponent against them, Sting calls the team to his location to finish them, only to realize that he can't, surrendering. Whilst Fairy Tail is declared the winner of the Games, Millianna appears with Lector in her arms, reuniting the two friends. Summary Gray and Juvia combine their Magic Power in a last resort to take out Lamia Scale's Lyon and Chelia. Seeing them ready their attack, Lyon moves to defend, though Chelia seems rooted to the ground, unmoving as she stares in awe at the two approaching her. As Lyon tries to shake her back to her senses, Juvia and Gray together cast their spells, sending the two flying; Lyon curses Chelia for her actions. Seeing their opponents defeated, Juvia and Gray smile at each other, only for the situation to become awkward when Juvia refuses to let go of Gray's hand. In the stands, both Sherry and Ooba stand shocked at the loss, Ooba spinning herself in her disbelief. In another part of Crocus, Minerva moves to confront Erza, the Requip Mage having just released her Second Origin to don a new armor: Nakagami Armor. Casting her spell, Minerva is stunned to see Erza simply cut through it without effort. As she questions what is happening, Levy, from the crowd, comments that the Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of the wearers Magic Power. This being said though, anyone wearing the armor will be able to break the rules of Magic, as well as wield an invincible sword. When Erza begins to approach her, Minerva desperately tries to call her off, though Titania angrily surges forward and slashes her, downing the Sabertooth woman and earning her team five more points for the defeat of a team leader. With these new points being added to the score board, the crowd begins to cheer for Fairy Tail, believing they have won. However, many soon realize that the difference between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail is eight points, and, should Sting be able to take out all five Fairy Tail team members, Sabertooth will obtain victory, as nine points will be awarded for the defeat of the entire Fairy Tail team. Realizing this as well, Sting declares that his time to participate in the Games has come, and sends up a flare to give off his position to all five opponents, calling them to his location. Seeing the signal and responding, all five Fairy Tail members converge to his position. When they all arrive, Sting states that he is awed by their performances so far, but follows up by vowing to take them all down at the same time for Sabertooth's victory. Powering up, Sting moves to take the offensive, however, as he begins to approach them, he notices the bold stance and expression they all wear. Despite their wounds and seemingly bleak future at Sting's hand, Fairy Tail is still standing strong. Stopping and beginning to shake, Sting questions his next actions, wanting to take out Fairy Tail for Lector, but at the same time doubting himself. Eventually exhausting himself, Sting falls to his knees, openly declaring his own surrender. These words escaping his mouth, Fairy Tail is given the final point of the Games, finishing the fifth days event and concluding the tournament with their victory. As the crowd scream and cheer for Fairy Tail and their success, Erza approaches Sting, asking him why he decided not to attack. Sting replies that he believed he would be reunited with Lector if he won the Games, but admits that he also felt he would never meet his friend, no matter what he eventually chose to do. Complementing Fairy Tail on their victory, Sting sadly states that he will never see Lector again. Erza however, smiles at this, stating that he can. From behind her, Millianna suddenly approaches, Lector safe and asleep in her arms. Seeing his friend unharmed, Sting begins to cry and rushes towards Lector, the Exceed awakening and doing the same, the two hugging when they reach each other. As Fairy Tail and Rogue smile at the happy outcome, Arcadios storms through Mercurius, arriving at the throne room of the palace to find it empty. Concurrently, Hisui and Datong head down a winding flight of stairs, Hisui stating that with Fairy Tail's victory and Sting's open admit to defeat, her informer has proven themselves capable of knowing the future. Declaring the future apocalypse to be true, Hisui announces that the Eclipse 2 Project shall begin. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Chelia Blendy (concluded) Magic, Spells, And Abilities Used Magic used * * ** * ** *War God Magic * ** ** Spells used * * * * * Abilities used *Immense Magic Power *Swordsmanship Weapons used Armors used *Nakagami Armor (天一神の鎧, Nakagami no Yoroi) *White Lily Armor (白ユリの鎧, Shirayuri no Yoroi) Navigation Category:Chapters